Our Love Will Never Die
by DemigodShadowhunterLoric46
Summary: Sorry for the awkward title! Anyway, fluffy Wessa / Twill oneshot! Spoilers for CP2! Is a Wessa fic so if you're a hardcore Jessa fan, I'm sorry! I ship both Wessa and Jessa, but after the epilogue of CP2, I need some Wessa feels! NO Jem-bashing, because Jem is way too sweet and adorable to bash. Super fluffy, especially towards the end! SPOILER ALERT for CP2!


**A/N: Spoilers for CP2! Is a Wessa fic so if you're a hardcore Jessa fan, I'm sorry! I ship both Wessa and Jessa, but after the epilogue of CP2, I need some Wessa feels, I'm sorry! Ok, so this fic ignores the last few parts of the CP2 epilogue, because if not the fic would totally not flow. So, yeah, although it's a Wessa fic, NO Jem-bashing, because Jem is way too sweet and adorable to bash. I suppose it's kinda AU, because I pretended that Jessa only had sibling love in this fic, because I really don't wanna write anything that can possibly hurt Jem.**

**Anyway, WARNING: This fic involves LARGE, COPIOUS amounts of fluff, especially towards the end.**

**Wessa fans: Please, enjoy, I hope.**

**Jessa fans: Please, don't chase me down for writing this! I'm one of you too! (Maybe not so hardcore though...)**

**Jessa & Wessa fans: Welcome to my world of heartbreak and crazy feels... All at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices, or Mortal Instruments! All rights to Cassandra Clare, her books are amazing.**

**Wow, that was a long A/N... Sorry! Enjoy! :D**

Tessa looked down as the rune Clary had drawn sunk into her skin, leaving a white scar on her collarbone, the first Mark to ever show up on her skin. She turned to the Silent Brother by her side, and his whispering voice spoke in her mind, a trace of human emotion behind it.

There is nothing to worry about, Tessa.

It was the first time he had used her name since a century or so ago.

She took a deep breath, to calm herself, and thrust out her hands, palms out.

Like Magnus when he was doing magic, sparks began to shoot from her fingertips. Unlike Magnus, these sparks were blue and silver, as if in tribute to the two boys whom she owed her life.

Both of whom she lost.

One to the Brotherhood, and the other to age.

Tessa hoped, she hoped with all her heart, that the rune worked like how Clary had said it would.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_"Our forces aren't anywhere near strong enough to go against Sebastian!"_

_That had been Jace. Technically, he was her great-great-great grandson, but thoughts like that were quite off putting, so she pushed it out of her mind._

_Alec Lightwood - Cecily's and Gabriel's great-great-great-great grandson- looked up at his parabatai. Tessa smiled. A Lightwood and a Herondale, parabatai! Tessa felt her smile fade as she looked upon Alec's black hair and bottle-blue eyes. Eyes that were so extremely heart-wrenchingly familiar. Hair the precise shade of black that made her heart break. An echo of pain sounded through her, and her vision blurred for a moment. It was irony that a Lightwood had gotten that hair and eye colour combination, but she supposed that was thanks to Cecily._

_"Jace," Alec's calm voice sounded through the quiet room. "Stop being melodramatic. There has to be a way to get more reinforcements."_

_Clary -Charlotte's and Henry's descendent- opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to decide against it, her lips closing again. Tessa smiled softly in the girl's direction. She could see both Charlotte and Henry in her. She had Henry's fiery hair and Charlotte's petite form. The reminder was bittersweet._

_After a moment's pause, Clary opened her mouth again, this time intent on voicing her thoughts. "Guys? Jace! Alec!"_

_Both Lightwood and Herondale turned her. "Yeah, Clary?"_

_"I've thought of a new rune. One that will possibly help with the reinforcement problem."_

_Both boys' interest were piqued. "What does it do?"_

_"It's a rune to summon and bring back the best Shadowhunters of the ages."_

_~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~_

In front of Tessa, a rift opened up. The first thing that Tessa saw was a head of dark hair. A slight figure decked in Shadowhunter gear appeared next, and Cecily Lightwood neé Herondale stepped out of the rift, dragging Gabriel Lightwood by the hand.

Tessa smiled at her old friends, concentrating harder on the rift. As she concentrated, the Silent Brother flanking her left side seemed to be turning noticeably more human.

The powerful runes of the Brotherhood faded, turning silver, like the scars of old Marks. The distinctive parchment coloured robes of the Brotherhood disappeared, replaced by a silver suit of the bygone Victorian era. His eyes opened, his thinned lips growing fuller, the scars of the Brotherhood still visible on his high cheekbones.

Where the ex-Brother stood, was a tall teenager, maybe about eighteen. He had dark brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black, streaked through with gold. His cast of features were distinctly Asian, and he spoke with a lilt to his tone.

"Tessa!"

Tessa turned, the rift churning behind her. "Jem!"

**(A/N: Can we pretend that Tessa and Jem only share sibling love? Just for this fic cause though I ship both Jessa and Wessa, I really need a dose of Wessa now after the CP2 epilogue! ;( It was sooo sad...)**

She ran towards the boy, smiling widely. She embraced him.

The boy stroked her hair. "_wo hao xiang nian ni. wo men hao jiu mei zhen zheng de jian guo mian le._" *

Tessa smiled. Even if she could not truly understand what he was saying, she listened to the calming sibling affection in his voice. "I missed you, Jem."

In front of them, the rift flashed, a feminine form stepping out, hand in hand with Gideon Lightwood.

"Sophie!" Tessa cried out, seeing the scarred but beautiful Ascender, who had been her confidante during her years at the Institute. She embraced her good friend before turning to Sophie's husband, hugging him warmly as well.

Behind them came Charlotte and Henry, both young and in the prime of health again. It was good to see Henry on his feet again.

At that moment in time, Tessa realised, all the inhabitants of the London Institute during the Victorian era had arrived.

All but one. The one she wanted to see the most.

Seeing Tessa's miserable look, Cecily turned towards the rift and shouted, "_Gwilym! Brysiwch, Tessa yn aros i chi!_" **

_"Iawn, Cecy, dwi'n dod!_" ***

The rift flared once again, and a boy of about eighteen stepped out.

Tessa's breath hitched in her throat. Those heart-breakingly breathtaking deep blue eyes, dark as the night sky, set into a handsome, angular face, crowned by a sweep of windblown jet-black hair. He was clad in the usual black Shadowhunter gear, several seraph blades shoved haphazardly into his weapons belt, a sword slung across his back.

Tessa smiled widely, a smile that lit up her whole face. "Will..." She whispered.

Shaking herself, a love-filled cry erupted from her. "Will!"

She hurtled into his arms, at a speed that would've made a cheetah jealous. If it hadn't been for all of Will's training, especially in balancing, both would've crashed headlong into the ground.

"Will, oh Will... By the Angel, I missed you so much! You're back, it's really you! She wrapped her arms tight around his lean torso, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Will tangled his fingers in the ends of her chocolate hair, and pressed his face to the top of her head, inhaling her familiar scent of lavender. "_Oh, Tess, cariad fy... Rwy'n colli chi. Rydym yn olaf ei gilydd eto... Bydd popeth yn iawn. Rwyf yma i chi, cariad fy._" ****

Her eyes teared. She could never understand Welsh, but she had forgotten how much she loved the way Will's lips shaped the language, how the lilting tongue of Wales always managed to capture her attention. She could easily hear the love in his statement, even if she couldn't understand majority of the speech. The only part that she could understand, were the two words that he had used so often in her presence back then.

_Cariad fy_. My love.

Salty tears poured down her face in rivulets, her cheeks aching from smiling, but she found she couldn't stop. She stared into Will's eyes, the mesmerising blue, the accents of violet, the eyes she had fallen in love with. She stared, captivated, committing the long, dark lashes accentuated the blue of his eyes -lashes that the women of today would've have killed for- to memory.

Will's hand lifted, caressing her cheek like a soft spring breeze. She leaned into his touch, resting her cheek in his palm. Smiling contentedly, she reached up, carding her fingers through the silky strands of windblown midnight hair. She traced the rune scars on his throat and collarbone, playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

She closed her eyes, humming peacefully under her breath, the beating of his heart pressed against hers, the steady, constant thrum of life that told her that she wasn't alone again. The pulse of blood through veins, the sign that said she would never be without her love ever again.

What was it that Clary had said? Oh, right. Bringing them back into our time now would result in them becoming immortal. It had been the most hopeful sentence she had heard in a long time. Maybe, just maybe, if she go to spend eternity with her love, immortality wouldn't be so harsh.

Lost in thought, with her eyes closed, she failed to noticed when Will's head lowered, coming down barely a fraction of an inch away from her face. His chapped, familiar lips angled over hers, pressing desperately to her mouth, in a deep, fervent kiss, full of longing and passion, a testimony to too long a parting. She kissed back with all her heart, the passion building up behind both their lips. It had been too long.

Will's strong, muscled arms circled her waist, hers hanging around his shoulders, one hand absently pressing the back of his head, bringing his lips as close to hers as they would go. Will's arms cinched around her, lifting her effortlessly, bringing the top of her head half an inch or so higher than his. Tessa's fingers tightened in Will's hair, pulling at the ebony strands. A soft, guttural groan escaped him, muffled against Tessa's mouth.

Tessa's head reeled, the feeling overcoming everything. For that moment, it was just her and Will, and no one else existed.

They finally pulled away from the addictive kiss of the other, gasping and panting for breath, Tessa still perched high in Will's grip.

Reluctantly, Will set Tessa down on her feet. Tessa looked down at his arm, the one which had been supporting her weight while they kissed. It was bleeding, probably accidentally cut by the dagger that constantly hung on her belt.

Will examined the wound, a crooked grin spreading across his angelic features. "You cut me." His grin widened further, "It might be fatal."

Tessa felt her lips quirking up as well. Playing along, she smiled, the words escaping her mouth effortlessly. "Are you the Magister?"

Will's chest vibrated in an effort to not burst out laughing. Tilting his arm so that the blood welling up around the cut trickled down and spattered the ground, he acted as if Tessa had said nothing. "Dear me, massive blood loss. Death could be imminent."

Tessa, unable to hold back her laughter any longer, burst out giggling. Will, too, started chuckling, while everyone else stared uncomprehendingly at the couple.

"Inside joke."

Will drew an iratze on the inside of his arm, before drawing Tessa back into his arms. "I love you, Tess. Probably more than I should, more than I love my own soul. I missed you so much, Tess, cariad."

Tessa smiled through the tears that had gathered. "I missed you more than words can express, Will. I missed you and all your sarcasm, all your annoying quotes, your heartfelt declarations of love, our five hour long discussions on books, our shared kisses. I missed waking up every morning with you beside me, I missed tracing your scars, I missed running my fingers through your hair..."

Will smiled, a rare, genuine smile, not a smirk, not a sneer. He reeled Tessa in and pecked her lovingly on the forehead, her face pressed up against his collarbone.

Finally, after so many centuries, she was back home.

**A/N: Omg, so many feels I'm freaking! Really hope all you Wessa/Twill deprived people appreciate this, I'm not sure if it's very good. Thanks for reading! :DDDD**

**Translations:**

***I missed you so much. We haven't truly met in such a long time.**

****Will! Hurry, Tessa is waiting for you!**

*****Okay, Cecy, I'm coming!**

******Oh, Tess, my love ... I miss you. We're finally together again ... Everything will be fine. I'm here for you, my love.**


End file.
